


Thunderbolts, Lightening

by epic_potato_crisp



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Thunderstorms, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_potato_crisp/pseuds/epic_potato_crisp
Summary: Ai is afraid of thunderstorms.Kotaro helps ( a little, at least).





	Thunderbolts, Lightening

**Author's Note:**

> I craved some Zombieland fluff with some parental Kotaro and someoneone to help Ai with her phobia, so this is the product.  
> This is probably incredibly cheesy, but hey.  
> Romero is the best zombie dog.

A few hesistant knocks in the middle of the night and a quiet “Kotaro-san?” woke him up.

Romero growled at his feet, irrate to be disrupted in his dozing. A few more soft knocks followed, he jumped down from the bed, and ran towards the door completely berserk.

“Coming, coming.” he sighed, wondering what on earth they needed from him at this hour.

He hissed at Romero to quieten down, and with a malcontent growl, the zombie-dog settled at his feet.

Kotaro opened the door.

Mizuno Ai stood there, her futon, blanket and pillow clutched in her arms, and seeming thoroughly embarassed.

She shuffled her foot on the ground, avoiding his searching gaze.

“Kotaro-san, I....there’s a storm outside.”

Kotaro frowned, and, with perfect timing, there was an ominous crackle outside of his window before lightening struck, lighting up the room in a blue hue.

Romero whined and Ai flinched, her head shooting up and fear flashing in her eyes.

The irony of her pale, undead, primarily fear-inducing face coupled with said look didn’t escape him. 

“C-can I?” she stuttered, and then broke off.

There was no need for her to finish the sentence though. Kotarou knew what she wanted.

“You can go to sleep.” Kotaro deadpanned, and clapped his hands impatiently, “Go, go Zombie. It’s late.”

Despair mounted her face, and Kotaro waited a second to seize her reaction, when she was already turning around, back towards the hallway.

“Yes, Kotarou-san.” she whispered, and he saw her fingers squeezing the blanket even tighter, as she hesitated, too terrified still to walk all the way back.

Well, he wasn’t a complete monster.

“Wait.” he spoke up.

It was almost comical, the speed at which she whipped back around.

“Yes?” 

She kept her expression more guarded now, most likely expecting to be rejected again.

“Do you want to sleep her?” 

Mizuno froze, and then nodded, tears glistening in her eyes.

“A-are you-”

“Well, then what are you waiting for, you stupid zombie?” he snapped, getting all in her face as per his usual mannerisms, dramatically pointing to the room behind him.

“Sorry, Kotaro-san”. 

Mizuno slipped by him quickly, and set up her futon right next to his bed, on the side where she didn’t have to see the window.

He closed the door, and made his way back to his bed grumblng, having to walk all the way around it now as she blocked his convenient side.

Romero jumped back on the bed to curl up at his feet, growling at Mizuno for a while before seemingly accepting her presence.

“Good night, Kotaro-san.” Mizuno mumbled, and he caught her smiling, already settled and wrapped up in her blanket.

“Thank you for- you know.” She paused, and then there was a begging, embarassed note in her voice. “Please don’t tell the others.”

“Over my undead body.” Kotaro replied solemnly, unable to suppress a small smile himself as she giggled.

“Good night, No 3.”


End file.
